A microsensor of this sort is known, for example, from DE 100 27 234 A1. A microsensor having an integrated circuit and a micromechanical sensor element mounted on it is described there. The sensor element is mechanically and electrically connected to the integrated circuit by a soldered seam running around it. In addition, for measuring accelerations, the sensor element has a cantilever beam, whose distance from the integrated circuit is determined capacitively and converted into a measuring signal.
In an arrangement of this sort, the distance of the sensor element from the integrated circuit is the reference system and the reference for determining the position of the cantilever beam. A change in the distance of the sensor element from the integrated circuit would distort the measurement result, and therefore should be avoided. This requires a precisely defined and long-time stable connection of the sensor element with the integrated circuit. For electrical coupling, the connection should also be electrically conductive.
With a soldered connection, there is the danger that the connection will become distorted under the influence of mechanical stresses. Aging of the soldered connection can also result in a change in position of the sensor element relative to the integrated circuit. This danger is heightened significantly by a temperature increase, such as may occur, for example, when the microsensor is soldered onto a circuit board.